Ep. 47: Gator's Tears of Parent and Child
is the forty-seventh episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode marks the return of Navigator Gator's family: wife Zoorii and son Waraji, who will remain around Earth for the remainder of the series. Synopsis Gator unwillingly uses his son to awaken a device that will ultimately lead to Earth's destruction. Plot A strange flute, when blown, creates massive tremblings similar to an earthquake. Yuuma, while patrolling in the dark evening, stops in investigation of sounding flute. From the darkness, he sees a short, strange figure approach. It blasts at him out of defense before scurrying away. He chases it to a darkened alley, dodging further attacks. Just then, he spots a familiar, long green tail exposed, running over and pulling the figure out from hiding by it. Just as he's prepared to strike it, he sees he's a bit mistaken, for its a small creature whimpering in fright. Upon a closer glance, he recognizes it from the photograph he once saw, as Warajii, the son of Gator. He begins to ask about the flute, approaching him, as Warajii blasts with another attack, clutching onto the instrument while still whimpering in fright. Yuuma attempts to pry the flute from him, the boy shrieking his refusal, saying that he's using it to search for his father. "This is the flute that my father made. When he hears it, he'll surely come to me. So, I'll keep playing this," the small creature explains to the confused Yuuma, beginning to feel for the poor creature as he starts crying. Yuuma's guard is lowered as a red boomerang zips past them, hitting the flute. It flies into the hands of Buuba, who gloats his obtaining of it. He calls for Space Beast Soldier Jigura of the Derosu Star. Yuuma protects Warajii from its attacks until Dragon arrives with the others. Upon Dragon attempting to shoot him with Change Sword, Jigura makes a quick retreat. Yuuma returns with the others to the Dengeki Base, receiving information from Ibuki regarding the earthquakes he was investigating. "Something grave has been discovered," the chief begins. "The analysis result of the seismic wave, it's the same as the wavelength when the mechanism of the Mass Destruction Weapon Dero-Star begins to move," he informs. Sayaka repeats the weapon's name in a worried confoundment. He explains that it's an evil weapon created by the scientifically advanced planet Derosu Star, possessing the ability to completely engulf one entire planet. Tsurugi then realizes in worry the appearance of the Derosu Star's Jigura, Ibuki confirming his fears by stating that the "weapon is somewhere on Earth." Meanwhile, Ahames explains the purpose of Warajii's flute to Bazuu, holding it for him to see as she informs "if the flute is continued to play, then the Dero-Star will surely show itself." Gator looks on, remarking to himself that he "didn't make the flute for such a purpose." Ahames declares, "If the Dero-Star is obtained and the destruction of Earth threatened, its people will tremble and bow down before you, O Bazuu," her words wrapped in confidence. He marvels at the plan with a grin, ordering her to proceed. Meanwhile, Yuuma's thoughts are on Warajii, his tears, his lament that he wouldn't be able to meet his father without the flute. Yuuma is bothered, feeling responsible for not being able to successfully take the flute from the child. Shou tries to console him, telling him that if he was in the same position, he wouldn't have been able to take the flute from Warajii, either. They attempt to get him to cheer up. Back on the Gozmard, Jigura madly attempts to play the flute, but no sound is made. Irritated, Shiima shoves him away to attempt to play, achieving the same result, Buuba taking it in turn, only to remind himself that he's unable to (with his mouthpiece). He turns to the flute's creator, Gator. He stutters nervously before spitting out that only Warajii can play it. Furious, Ahames asks why he didn't mention it earlier, the flustered Gator asking forgiveness as he drops his family's photograph. Ahames glances over it, coldly smiling, calculating her next move. "Gator, why don't you meet with your child," she asks. Sometime later, Warajii finds himself at Korakuen Amusement Park, enviously watching kids happily playing with their families. Suddenly, hands playfully cover his eyes and Warajii feeling the hands and recognizing them belonging to his father. Warajii greets his father happily. They reminisce, Gator asking how his mother's been. The conversation is pleasant until Gator's shocked upon Warajii's revelation that he's run away from home to come to Earth, in attempt at getting him to come home. Gator's at a loss for words as the boy begs. In attempt to quickly change the subject, Gator presents Warajii with the flute, surprising him. Remarking that he thought he had lost it when stolen from bad guys, Gator says that he took it back, further saying that he needs him to play it. "Now, Warajii, let me listen...let me listen to the music of Nabi Star," his father requests. As Warajii begins to play, the Dero-Star begins to rise underwater, causing yet another earthquake. During the flute's music, Gator loses himself in a nostalgic tranquility. He recalls the birthday in which he made and presented the flute to Warajii, finding himself in tears. Yuuma traces the flute's playing, calling out for them to stop. Yuuma attempts to warn Warajii of Gator, as Gator projects a beam from his mouth towards Yuuma. Just then, Buuba and Jigura arrive with Hidora as Warajii and Gator make escape. Dragon and the others arrive, allowing Yuuma the chance to chases the two. Jigura continuously fires at Oozora, who collapses, a sitting duck until he becomes enveloped in a familiar pink sphere and transported to safety. The sphere lands, freeing Yuma. "Mr. Oozora, are you all right," he's surprised to find his rescuer, Zoorii, asking. "You look lovely, as always," he tells her, thanking her for saving him. She pleads Yuma for a favor. "Please stop Gator," she begs. "Warajii doesn't know that his father is doing anything bad. When he was small, I told him his father went off to war. If he knew how dreadful his father was, he couldn't take the shock..." she says, near hysterics. Meanwhile, Gator and Warajii are at a harbor, Gator again lost in the sound of the flute Warajii plays. More shaking occurs and the Dero-Star rises, the massive shock sending the two falling. Warajii looks to his father in fright, Gator calming him. Gator notices Buuba watching from nearby and attempts to urge Warajii to quickly begin playing again. Warajii declares he can't play from being frightened by the tremor. Gator veils a threat, blackmailing that it won't be possible for him to return home if he doesn't play. Warajii prepares as Yuuma's loud shouts interrupt. Yuuma runs, calling out for the boys attention. "You're being tricked," Yuuma calls to him, infuriating Gator, who then attacks Yuuma. The heartbroken boy runs to his father in tears, Gator urging the boy to run away. As Yuuma attempts to chase Warajii, Gator jumps in, knocking him over in prevention. Zoorii appears between the two, pleading for her husband to stop. "Are you not still a parent," she asks him frantically. "Let him be. I don't want Warajii to learn your evil ways," she says to a stunned Gator, who leans against a wall and sobs. "Didn't we learn anything from Changeman the first time I came to Earth," she asks. Gator falls to his kneels, Zoorii kneeling beside him to comfort as he bawls. "I understand your heartbreaking position. However, I'm still your wife," she reassures him. Yuuma looks on uneasy, witnessing the strange strength of their relationship as they embrace. Just then, the Dero-Star sends a violent earthquake, a wave erupting from the waters Warajii nears, causing him to fall in fright. He flees, as Gator stares at him, hidden between trees nearby. "Forgive me, for I'm a bad father," Gator confesses to the departing Warajii. "I'm a cowardly father," he states, falling in sobs. Zoorii cries as she stands nearby. Buuba and Jigura make their way to the waters, looking on in anticipation of the Dero-Star, as Yuuma calls out his arrival with a threat. Yuma changes to Pegasus, diving into battle alone until the others arrive. They eventually battle Jigura underwater with Change Robo. The beast begins attacking them with the Dero-Star, which becomes activated. Focusing their intention on the Dero-Star, they quickly dispose of Jigura. Holding onto the Dero-Star with the Change Robo, they emerge from the waters, setting out for space. Change Robo releases it into the universe's endless skies in the nick of time, as it explodes, the Changeman joyous and relieved to have succeeded. Zoorii sits by Warajii as he sadly tosses stones into a pond. "Your father is by no means a bad person," she consoles him of her newfound faith in Gator. "Warajii, he'll surely come back." The boy agrees in hope, sending out his prayers for his father to return home from Earth to Nabi Star for them to all reunite once again. Meanwhile, Gator stands alone on the Gozmard, heavily crying thinking of his family. Yuuma and the others come to a halt, recognizing the sound of Warajii's flute. Yuuma tries to trace its location, calling out to Warajii, sorrowful to be unable to find them. The five stand in silence, taking in the music with sadness, wishing for a happy outcome for the Gator family. EPISODE FORTY-EIGHT Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *For the first time, the "Super Thunder Bolt" attack of the Dengeki-ken is not stock footage, due to the underwater nature of the entire battle with Space Beast Jigura. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda